Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with exemplary embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to an imaging lens.
Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, vigorous research efforts are being made in the fields of a mobile phone-purpose camera module, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (an imaging device attached to a person computer), all connected with an image pick-up system. One of the most important components in order that a camera module related to such image pickup system obtains an image is a lens producing an image.
The mobile phones are being recently miniaturized and thinned in thickness thereof, and mounted with components for performing various functions. As a result, the reality is that various researches and development are being waged to pursue miniaturization of an imaging lens of a camera module for mobile phones.